Collection of Host Club Stories
by Coriana
Summary: "A pet rock is the only type of pet I can see Haruhi having," Kyoya said. / A collection of my shortest stories and prompts for the Host Club.


Title: The Pet Rock

Word Count: 784

Prompt: A perfectly round rock with an X drawn across it in crayon.

* * *

><p>"This…this is terrible. It means that Haruhi's so poor that she can't even afford a pet." Tamaki said, putting his face into his hands. "She should have told me that she wanted a pet that bad, I would have brought her a dog. Or a cat. Anything but this…"<p>

"Quit stressing, milord," Kaoru said, picking up the perfectly round rock that was sitting on the low table. It was about fist size, smooth and a dusty gray color. The strangest part about the rock was the red X that had been drawn onto the top of it in crayon.

"A pet rock is the only type of pet I can see Haruhi having," Kyoya said.

Tamaki scrunched his eyebrows. "Are you saying that she's not compassionate enough to own a pet?"

"I didn't say that."

"Maybe Haru-chan's allergic to animal hair," said Hunny, appearing between Tamaki and Kyoya to stop their argument. Mori nodded in the background.

"She's never acted allergic when we have animals around," said Hikaru, taking the rock from his twin.

They heard the front door open to reveal a stressed-looking Haruhi, holding an assortment of bags. "What are you guys doing here?"

The twins shrugged, "Bored."

"Haruhi, let me help you with that," Tamaki said, bounding across the room to take the bags from her.

"Uh, thanks. You can put them on the counter. Over there." She said, pointing to the small counter in the kitchen. Tamaki dutifully headed to the kitchen. Which wasn't far from the front door.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny said, grabbing the rock from Hikaru. "Is this your pet rock?" He held it up for her to see.

"…No. It's actually a paper-weight."

Tamaki dropped something in the kitchen, but since it didn't shatter, everyone ignored it.

Haruhi took the rock from Hunny, "I found this at a stream when I was younger. I had loved how round it was, so I took it home." She shrugged and set it back on the table.

"Okay, but explain the X," Hikaru said.

"Oh, my dad did it. We were playing a game and he used it to mark the hiding place. I liked how it looked so I left it."

"You like it?" Kaoru said, "You have no taste in anything, Haruhi."

Tamaki appeared abruptly to scowl at the twins.

"That's all right. I don't really care what a paper-weight looks like," Haruhi said.

"You wouldn't," The other twin said.

"Haruhi has perfect taste! Don't insult her," Tamaki said.

"No, I have no taste. It's okay, senpai," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi, how am I supposed to defend you if you say such things about yourself?"

"Don't you guys want to go for a walk? You know, get out of my house?" Haruhi asked, pointing to the door. "It's beautiful out," she said.

"No it's not. It's cold." Hikaru said.

"It's crisp."

"Freezing." Kaoru joined in.

"You're right, Haruhi, a walk sounds lovely," Tamaki pushed the twins towards the door. "Go for a walk, kids."

Haruhi managed to get everyone out, much to her relief. She tried to ignore the fancy cars parked in the driveway. She caught a glimpse of the landlady peeking through the window.

Haruhi didn't listen to any of the conversation that was going on. She was enjoying the cool air and the overall scent of autumn. She was walking in the back of the small crowd, next to Kyoya, who was doing something on his phone.

Tamaki ran forward, trying to grab the twins' arms after something they said, but they were already well out of the way. The three ran the distance of the sidewalk, leaving the others behind.

"Ah, come on, Mori! They're leaving," Hunny sprinted towards them.

Mori followed. His one stride matching three of Hunny's sprints.

"So, Haruhi, what's the real reason behind the rock?" Kyoya asked.

"Hm? What's makes you think there's a different story?" Haruhi asked. She could manage any lie until someone pointed it out, then it became hard to keep up the act.

"Well?" He asked, putting the phone away.

Haruhi dropped her head a bit, lowering her eyes, "My mom actually found it for me. And she was the one that I had played the hide-and-seek game with. I didn't rub the mark away because it reminded me of her." She shrugged, "Sometime's it's easier to hide it then to listen to sympathy."

"I understand," Kyoya said, "You would get more then you can handle if you told those three." He gestured to the twins and Tamaki, who were arguing on the curb of the street.

"Yeah," Haruhi smiled, "Thanks. For listening," she finished. She quickened her pace to catch up to the rest of the group.


End file.
